In motorsports various visual signals are used to provide indications to the racers of the status of the race, such as signaling the start of the race, signaling caution, signaling a final lap, and other similar signals. Traditionally, these signals have been provided by colored flags waved by flagmen. To be effective, the flagmen need to be positioned proximate the racing surface so that the flag is readily visible to the racers. With the flagmen positioned proximate to the racing surface, the risk of injury to the flagmen increases. As such, an improved signaling system is needed.